Did you miss me?
by jacksangel88
Summary: It's a SHORT song fic for Fi and Clu from Clu's POV


Did you miss me

Did you miss me?

Song fic for Fi and Clu. 

Disclaimer: Don't own the show, actors, actresses, but this was my idea. 

SONG: Drops of Jupiter 

BY: Train

Clu's POV (point of veiw)

Annie went home last week. Fi came back yesterday. Everyone was so happy to see her, they even bought her presents. Jack got her a book on the paranormal. Fi thanked him, but with hurt in her eyes. I have a feeling we lost the old Fi. Carey gave her some type of update for her laptop. She seemed to really like that. Molly gave her a shirt with sparkling letters that said 90% ANGEL. Fi laughed and thanked her mom. She hugged Jack, then Carey and then Molly. You might be wondering what I was doing. Well I was hiding on the stairs, waiting for the right moment. It had come.

__

Now that she's back  
In the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter  
In her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer  
And walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's  
Time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her  
Stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and  
She talks like June, hey, hey 

I thundered down the stairs and pick her up from behind. She squeals and turns to face me. I sat her down and she hugged me. I told her that I had a very special present for her and for her to follow me. 

__

Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
To see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated 

I wanted her to tell me everything about her journey. I led her up to Annie's room and opened the door. Annie's stuff was all gone. I told her that this was her room. She looked at me strangely. I bet she was thinking "where's my present?" 

__

Tell me, did you fall  
For a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while  
You were looking  
For yourself out there

All that was left in Annie's room was a single tape/CD player. I inserted a tape that I had sung and recorded for her, myself. 

__

Now that she's back  
From that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through  
The constellation, hey, hey  
She checks out Mozart  
While she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's  
Time to grow, hey, hey 

I told her that this song reminded me of this situation. She left to find herself. Did she miss me?

__

Now that she's back  
In the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think  
Of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man  
Who is too afraid to fly  
So he never did land 

Tell me did the wind  
Sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way

And tell me  
Did Venus blow your mind?  
Was it everything  
you wanted to find  
And did you miss me  
While you were looking  
For yourself out there

Fi stood there for the longest time. I think we were both remembering all the fun times we had together. I know I was.

__

Can you imagine no love  
Pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always  
Sticking up for you even  
When I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance  
Freeze dried romance five-hour  
Phone conversation  
The best soy latte  
That you ever had and me

She told me that she had missed me a lot. And that everything would be fine. Just fine. But as I by stand her and look into her eyes, I realized something has changed. What happened to Fi? Queen of cosmic weirdness?

__

Tell me did the wind  
Sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way 

Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
To see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated

Fi looked into my eyes and kissed me as the last verse of the song played. So is this all that changed? Something is still missing. 

__

Tell me, did you fall  
For a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while  
You were looking  
For yourself out there

She told me she loved me.

I guess she really did miss me.

I missed her. 

__


End file.
